tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Elf
We will forge our own future, for the Ayr'Dal are not bound by the limits of our ancestry. ''- Callus Darkstorm of Beggar's Court''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Caught between the cultures of the Elves and Humans, Half Elves have struggled to establish their own society. They are known for their fierce determination and independent spirit. The Half Elves are rebellious which seems to show through in their hair styles and garb. They have grown somewhat rebellious as a result of exile and refer to themselves as Ayr'Dal, a term derived from the old elven word for "misfit."Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All Half Elves start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, Half Elves seem to be predisposed to a mage or scout adventure class. Strength 17 Agility 25 Stamina 18 Intelligence 21 Wisdom 19 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all Half Elves and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision PShows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Elven Heritage Gives the half elf reduced casting time while gathering or foresting. Reduces the time needed to gather or forest by .5 seconds. Passive Spell Tracking Tracks a selected target, causing a trail to appear that leads to their location. Until Canceled Sustained Sustenance Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by a small amount. Increases the duration of drinks by 15%. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= Half Elves can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Quick Thinking Grants an increase to overall intelligence. The amount of intelligence gained will increase as you level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Agile Might Grants an increase to overall strength. The amount of strength gained will increase as you level. Increases STR of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Dodging Blows Increases your base defense and disruption skills. Increases Disruption and Defense of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Proficient Swipe Increases your skills with crushing and slashing based weapons. Increases Crushing and Slashing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Critical Deflection Increases your chance to critical while also granting additional chance to block or deflect an attack. Increases Crit Chance of caster by 1.0 Increases caster's chance to block by 1.0%. Passive Spell Nimble Striking Increases your chance to double attack while also improving your casting speed. Increases Ability Casting Speed of caster by 1.0%. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 1.0 Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Only the Finest Ingredients Increases the duration of all tradeskill based foods. Improves the duration of food by 15%. Passive Spell Quick Recovery Increases your out of combat health regeneration amount. This ability will scale up in value as you level. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Quick Getaway Reduces the power required initially by sprint and increases your overall speed while sprinting. Reduces the initial power cost of sprinting by 33%. Increases your speed while sprinting by 10. Passive Spell Forest Navigation Increases your out of combat run speed. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Inner Focus Increases your mana pool by a small percentage. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Rugged Fortitude Increases the base amount of health by a small percentage. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Elemental Durability Increases your resistance to elemental based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Robust Might Increases your resistance to physical based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Attention to Details While tradeskilling, you will have a higher chance to complete a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Dexterous Creations While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Ayr`Dal Adornment Grants the half elf additional skill in artificing. Increases Artificing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Gift of the Faydark As part of their elven heritage, Half Elves are skilled woodworkers. They receive an additional durability while woodworking. Increases the durability gain of the Woodworker by 2 every round. Passive Spell Intricate Creations Grants the half elf additional skill with Carpentry. Increases Sculpting of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race